bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Tōshirō Hitsugaya vs. Yukio Hans Vorarlberna
|image = |conflict =Tale of the Lost Agent |date = |place =Naruki City, Human World |result =Tōshirō Hitsugaya is victorious. |side1 =*Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya |side2 =*Yukio Hans Vorarlberna |forces1 =*Zanpakutō (shikai) *Shunpo |forces2 =*Enhanced Fullbring (Invaders Must Die) |casual1 =*Hitsugaya is uninjured. |casual2 =*Yukio is defeated. }} is the fight that takes place between 10th Division Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya and the Fullbringer Yukio Hans Vorarlberna. Prelude After Kūgo Ginjō gets away and removes Ichigo Kurosaki's Fullbring from him, Yukio and the other members of Xcution rush to their location. Giriko Kutsuzawa and Yukio complain about Kūgo not sharing Ichigo's powers with them, with Yukio stating that they promised to share. Kūgo states that he intended to share it and then uses his sword to slash the group, empowering them and slightly changing their appearance.Bleach manga; Chapter 462, pages 15-19 After obtaining their new power, Giriko is ecstatic, saying that Ichigo's powers feel like youth is overflowing from within his body. Yukio responds, saying that his reaction makes him sound like an old geezer. After Giriko tells Ichigo to prepare himself for a fight, Ichigo attacks Yukio and the other Fullbringers declaring he held back so they shouldn't be dead. Yukio suddenly speaks, saying "What?" He quotes Ichigo saying "They shouldn't be dead" and says Ichigo is acting so cool, it's making him laugh. A copy of his body starts to disappear, and he asks Ichigo if he considered that they had evaded his attack. He calls his new ability Digital Radial Invaders. He reminds Ichigo they received his Fullbring powers, which is a Fullbring that allows for wearing your powers as a mantle and expelling them. He says with Ichigo's help, his "Invaders Must Die" has invaded the world outside the screen. Suddenly, Ikkaku Madarame stabs him in the back and tells Ichigo to show no mercy. However, Yukio was not actually stabbed and attempts to attack Ikkaku from behind, but his attack is parried by Captain Hitsugaya. He tells the captain he's good, asking if he wants bonus points for that to which Hitsugaya says no thanks. Once he sees that everyone has an opponent, he separates everyone into their own "chat rooms" using his Fullbring and pairs himself with Hitsugaya.Bleach manga; Chapter 463, pages 1-4, 8-16 Battle Hitsugaya runs around the chat room as Yukio barrages him with missiles, which Hitsugaya quickly cuts in two, causing it to explode. Hitsugaya notices a door nearby and uses Hyōryū Senbi on it, freezing the door over thinking Yukio is hiding there. Yukio immediately appears on a floating screen asking what Hitsugaya is aiming at and wondering what he has to do to get the Shinigami to actually power up and take the fight seriously.Bleach manga; Chapter 464, pages 11-13 Yukio watches from a computer console as Jackie Tristan losses to Lieutenant Renji Abarai. Noting that she is dead, he praises her for sacrificing herself to save an enemy. Hitsugaya eventually finds him by breaking through the door he had previously iced over; Yukio applauds him for finding him and begins asking him about whether he powered enough to make it possible. He notes that Hitsugaya doesn't even look tired, to which Hitsugaya tells him that he is very talkative, before attacking causing a large explosion. Yukio blocks the attack by erecting a shield in front of him. He then states that the attack was rough, asking what Hitsugaya would do if he had planted bombs in the next room, as that attack could have blown them both away. Hitsugaya simply responds that if Yukio had noticed that his Hyōrinmaru is an ice sword, he would simply freeze the bomb.Bleach manga; Chapter 466, pages 8-10 Yukio says an ice sword is cool, though Hitsugaya states he has no more intention of conversing with him, this prompts Yukio to respond that he doesn't want to use force either as he digitizes the walls causing them to disappear. Hitsugaya notes that it’s a useful power to make the crumbled wall and room disappear. Yukio gloats about how his powers give him control over this space, making him a god in it. He then states that he isn't sure that Hitsugaya knows it, but gods can do anything. To prove his point he creates a large monster, Hitsugaya feigns being impressed which upsets Yukio as he becomes irritated at Hitsugaya making fun of him.Bleach manga; Chapter 466, pages 10-12 The monster attacks, but Hitsugaya effortlessly dodges, Yukio yells at him to not dodge as if he was scared. Hitsugaya responds that he shouldn't make it so easy to respond and questions if the Fullbringer is holding back his full power. Yukio exclaims that he is and creates a multitude of monsters to surround and relentlessly attack Hitsugaya. Yukio gloats that it wouldn't matter if Hitsugaya left the room, as all the other rooms, walls, ceilings and floors are all under his power and the monsters are set up to chase him wherever he goes and crush him. Hitsugaya quickly dodges a giant monsters attack, Yukio mocks Hitsugaya, stating that as a captain, he is just elite that grew up in a pampered and warm environment and therefore someone like him would never be able to defeat him. Hitsugaya retorts by plainly saying that Yukio is an abandoned child. Furious about this accusation, Yukio insists that he left his parents by choice and brags about how this came about. Hitsugaya sneaks up on Yukio while he is still talking and freezes Yukio's legs and controllers. Hitsugaya states that Yukio shouldn't have set the monsters to relentlessly attack him. The monsters surround Hitsugaya as he stands beside Yukio, who screams in horror at his situation.Bleach manga; Chapter 466, pages 13-19 Aftermath Hitsugaya destroys the monsters before they touch Yukio. At first, Yukio was surprised that Hitsugaya saved him, only for the captain to hold his sword to his face. The captain tells him that he didn't show him mercy and that he doesn't care about his past; he simply spared him because there was no guarantee the dimension would disappear if Yukio died. He proceeds to freeze Yukio's body save for his right arm and head, telling him that in exchange for disabling his Fullbring within 5 minutes, he will spare his life. Though clearly scared, Yukio still keeps up his prideful attitude.Bleach manga; Chapter 467, pages 1-5 Yukio does free most of the captive Shinigami, however, but refuses to free Ichigo and Uryū Ishida from their chat room as he doesn't have total power over their chat room.Bleach manga; Chapter 473, pages 4-12 When Rukia Kuchiki urges Byakuya Kuchiki to take action, an annoyed Yukio tells her that he cannot deactivate the remaining pocket dimension and that they cannot break it. To Yukio's shock, the dimension is then broken apart by Ichigo activating his Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 475, pages 2-6 References Navigation Category:Fights Category:Needs Help